The Difference Between Us
by OverlordOfTheAbyss
Summary: Hunter is one strange person, with all sorts of secrets. With everything he has been through, he tries to lock up every last bit of emotion in him but every thing changes. On the eventful day Hunter helps a girl out and he begins to feel a feeling he thought he had killed. Caring about someone.


A boy, only nineteen, with slightly spiky black hair and highlights of red run through it, flew threw the air. As the ground came up to meet him, he fell face first into a hole of mud that instantly covered his clothes. He just laid there for a second still feeling the sudden shock of hitting the ground with so much force. Getting back his senses, the boy went to roll over to get back up only to be hit square dead in the stomach creating a deafening echo. Almost losing his lunch, the boy the grunt in pain and clutched his stomach as sharp throbs of pain shot through him.

"That's what your dumb ass gets for not having my money Hunter. You better have it next time or I won't be so generous you weak little bitch."

Hunter looked up at the face of his tormentor, Daz, who was laughing his head off at what was thought to be a helpless victim which turning into a cackle fest as his countless goons joined in.

"Hunter. What kind of name is that when it's a scrawny piece of shit like you."

With that he gave another forceful kick at the hands of Hunter, laughing even more uncontrollably at all the power he thought he had, as his goons join in kicking Hunter.

Still feeling high and mighty, Daz gave the signal and walked away with his goons following to find someone else to torment leaving Hunter who was still writhing in pain.

With a slight look to where the bully had gone, he saw a glimps of an unfamiliar girl with blonde hair rush around the corner followed by Daz and his goons.

When the bully was completely out of sight, the mud covered Hunter pulled himself up with a slight squelching sound.

With a grunt of pain, he got to his feet, taking a look at his clothes.

He then tried standing up straight, hoping to ease the throbbing pain in his stomach enough to walk.

"Man that dudes an ass. I really hopes he gets it one day."

As Hunter said that his hazel eyes suddenly turned blue so fast that it was hard to tell if it had actually happened.

Then with an inhuman act, he started his walk with several broken ribs, to the nearest river.

* * *

After washing all the mud from his clothes and hair, a slightly damp Hunter walked through the streets with only a slight pain in his ribs that was easily ignored.

As he walked he kept his head low and a hoodie on, praying like he always did that no one would find out who he really was.

It was a big reason why he never got close to anyone but it wasn't like anyone would want to.

With a quick look around, seeing nothing and only hearing the sound of the wind, Hunter continue on at a slow walk.

As he continued his thoughts for some reason went to the he girl he saw Daz chasing.

'Who the hell was that. Of course Daz had to chase her off.'

 _'Awww... You actually cared about someone. That's a first.'_

'No.. What the hell. I just wanted to know who it was so I could know if I should avoid them.'

 _'Ohhh... So your thinking about not avoiding her. I got thought you avoided everyone.'_

'God damn it. If you weren't just a voice in my head, I'd kick your ass.'

 _'Then why don't you kick Daz's ass then.'_

'You already know that if he found out I'd be screwed to no ends.'

 _'You should still stand up for yourself.'_

 _'_ Yea, only to have him and his like twenty freakin goons kick my ass and my secret to be revealed.'

 _'What the fuck ever you weak bitch._ _'_

'How the hell can you say that when we're the same fuckin person.'

 _'... Well then I say kick Daz's ass and hand it to him on a silver platter.'_

'You know what. Just shut the fuck up.'

 _'Well I-.'_

'No I said shut the fuck u-.'

Hunter was instantly pulled from his thought as he finally noticed the sound of fast going foot steps before he collided with its maker.

In reflex he instantly threw one foot back to catch himself preparing to push whoever it was off him but when he saw who it was he was stopped dead in his tracks.

It was the same damn girl Daz had started to chase after he left Hunter in the mud.

She was completely out of breath, looking scared for her life.

"Please. Help me."

Maybe it was because he knew how she felt or maybe it was just because he was stupid but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run through the surrounding forest.

That was when he heard multiple foot steps coming his way as he ran through the maze of trees.

'Shit. They must have seen us go through the trees. Fuck. What am I getting myself into.'

 _'Well for once your saving someone.'_

'Yea and I'm probably gonna get my ass kick majorly.'

With a quick shake of his head to get rid of whatever smart ass comment the voice in his head would say he look back to see the face of Daz and his goons right behind him.

"Hunter. What the fuck do you think your doing. We're just trying to give her a formal welcoming."

'They were trying to fuckin rape her. Gangbang her at that.'

That thought made Hunter nearly lose it because he knew to well about the scars it left even if it wasn't him.

Before he knew he was gonna say it he blurted out the words he knew he couldn't keep in.

"Daz your a stupid fuckin bastard who has to rape people because no one wants to have anything to do with you. Why don't you go back to fucking your goons in the ass to keep them sumissive. Stupid gay bitch."

Without much thinking, Hunter pulled the nearly unconscious girl over his shoulders.

Then with one last look at Daz's face, he took off, running with all the adrenaline left in his body.

He finally exited the forest, running into the alley right across from it until a chain link fence loomed before him.

Then with cat like reflexes he jumped off one side of the wall clearing chain link fence, nearly tripping as the wait of the girl set him off.

Unfazed he kepted running, rounding a corner just as he heard the sounds of someone trying to climb the fence.

Moving fast Hunter found the building he wanted and jumped barely grabbing the bottom rung of the pulled up ladder with the girl slipping from his shoulder.

Reacting in an instant, Hunter let one hand off the ladder to grab the girl by her flailing foot.

In an instant he felt the burning sensation in his arm with all the weight it was currently holding while it not helping that the girl was freaking out.

"Stop fuckin moving. Damn it. It gonna be ok."

'I think.'

When the girl had finally calmed down, Hunter put slowly started to swing her back and forth, it bring pain to his ribs.

Then getting enough momentum he pulled the girl over the ladder and onto the platform.

Then with surprising ease he pulled himself up, grabbing the suprised girl as he went.

Just as he got to the window three ways up, he heard foot steps coming from around the corner.

Acting quickly he pulled the window open, pushing the girl in before jumping in and closing it milliseconds before Daz looked at where Hunter had been.

Hunter's heart did a flip flop as Daz's eyes passed right over him, sure the bully saw him and would come out of no where busting down the window.

After what felt like hours, Daz and his goons ended up splitting into groups heading down the three alley ways.

Hunter finally released the breath he had been holding, the dizzy feeling leaving his head.

With that one problem over, a new one presented itself as Hunter turned to see the girl he had saved starring at him.

The uncomfortable silence lasted a few seconds before Hunter decided to break it.

"You ok."

"Sort of. Minus the fact that I'm a little scratch up, out of breath and my arm hurts like hell."

She winced slightly trying to hide her pain.

'Fuck. First girl I get around and I hurt her.'

 _'Hey. At least you talked to a girl. Anyways she probably only has it pulled out of socked after the shit you pulled.'_

'Fuck you. We're the same person. Also fucking pulling your arm hurts like hell.'

 _'Well you went through it and you weren't in pain. Plus a lot more shit happened to you.'_

'Shut the hell up. You already know the reason. I've got to deal with this and I don't need your smart ass trying to make it worse.'

 _'What ever you say.'_

Giving up on the pointless argument with himself, Hunter put his focus on helping the girl.

"I think it might be pulled it of socket. It's gonna hurt like hell to put it back in place but will feel better afterwards."

Instead of answering she slowly put her arm out wincing in pain at the act.

Hunter followed it by getting a good footing before grabbing her arm.

"Oh and by the way. My names Hunter."

"Jasmin- Oh FUCK."

Before she could even finish, Hunter pushed the socket back in place with a sickening crunch.

"Better."

"Yea I guess but still that hurt like no tomorrow."

"Don't worry Jasmin oh fuck. I know what I'm doing."

'Damn it. Did I just pop a joke. Why the fuck did I do that.'

 _'Cause you like her.'_

'Wow. Your back. I don't like her. You know what. Just shut the fuck up and get out of my life.'

 _'What ever you say boss.'_

Hunter just sighed knowing he was helpless and most likely crazy.

"My names Jasmine, dumb ass."

Hunter was just left in stupor, as she laughed at his stupid joke.

'No. I don't have time for people in my life.'

 _'Don't push her way.'_

'I uhh... Ok.'

Hunter knew the smart ass voice was right and for one time they were in agreement.

Hunter then realized that he had been staring to long, shaking his head he pushed out what was on his mind.

"Daz, is an ass hole majorly. Sucks that you had to get caught up with him."

"Yea.. I kind of already knew about him. I let him see me so-.'

She broke off for a second and Hunter dreaded her next words.

"You could get away. I saw him throw you in that pit of mud and I don't know. I just felt it would make me a better person. I though I could out run him but he stayed on my tail. He would have gotten to me if it wasn't for you."

Hunter was stunned. This girl tryed to save him, risking herself even though she didn't know him.

'Why would she do that.'

 _'You technically did the same thing.'_

'It's still crazy that she did that. Daz was gonna try and rape her.'

For the first time ever the voice in his head couldn't help him as a mixture of rage and confusion towards this girl he just met rushed through him.

Before Hunter could even say anything, Jasmine suddenly gave him a huge hug making his whole body tense.

Hunters first thought was to push her away but something had changed in him, making him hug her back the feeling he had killed a long time ago creep up on him.

Caring about someone was back from the dead.

When they both released each other after what felt like hours, Hunter had no idea what to say.

"Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter was completely dumbfounded and probably would have stayed like that if not for Jasmine's phone ringing.

She quickly pulled her phone out, Hunter able to hear everything someone wouldn't normal hear.

"Where are you young lady."

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away exploring my new home."

"That's no excuse. You must be punctual, proper, and always be on time."

"It's not like we're having anybody over."

"That does not matter the least little flower. You need to practice your ppt. You already have Saturdays to stay out late."

"Ok. What ever."

"You mustn't dilly dally Jasmine and didn't I tell you to call me miss because your becoming of age and you need to be punctual."

"Ok. Miss. I'll be home as soon as possible."

By the time the conversation ended, Hunter nearly rolled over laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Little flower."

This made Jasmine blush bright red at the mention of the nickname.

"It just a nickname. I'm sure your parents do the same thing.'

The look on Hunters face said it all and Jasmine immediately regretted saying that.

"My parents used to before they were murdered."

It was like an ice cold wall had been pushed between them and Hunter wanted nothing more than to just get rid of her to spare heart ache.

"Don't you need to head home."

Hunter said this with such an icy tone it made Jasmine jump but she instantly recovered.

"Yea but I said I'll be home as soon as possible. Plus I'd much rather get to better know the city than learn-"

"Ppt. Porta potty techniques."

The chilling wall was instantly busted away as both rolled over laughing.

When both had stopped there uncontrollable giggles, they locked eyes and stared at each other for who knows how long.

Jasmine finally losing her cool, started blushing and talking at random what was on her mind.

"YoursofunnyHunter. Youshouldbeacomedian. Sodoyoustillwannashowmwaroundthecity."

Hunter barely understood any of what she said as she entered a weird mode.

"Ok."

"Cool. Are we gonna go out the door or the window."

The switch Jasmine had going back to her normal self happen so quick, Hunter doubted it even happened.

"Uhh.. window. Doors a bit crazy."

'Guess I'll have to work the late shift.'

 _'Its worth it thought.'_

'Yea. I guess.'

With that even led the way out the window, helping Jasmine down.

* * *

By the time Hunter went to bed, it was 2 o'clock but he had never felt more energized in his life.

Minus work being a bitch like usually, the time he spent with Jasmine was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

They had went through every store, Jasmine trying to buy him stuff left and right with her endless supply of money.

She had bought him a whole new wardrobe, shoes, a watch and even a phone after she found out he didn't have one.

He had asked he mutiple times if she had a money tree in her pocket, her just saying it was her parents and how it wasn't all it was crack up to be.

She then added that buying stuff for people was the best thing she could do with it ending all his arguments about getting things.

He knew that he was getting close to her but he couldn't help himself with her personality that just made his problems fade away.

Even with the horrible work experience in the the old ass restaurant Old Dale he work at, he was happy.

This happy attitude continued as he took a few shots of the bacarde he had swiped at work straight to the face until he was way past the buzzed point and drifted of to sleep, Jasmine saying on his mind and a thought that blew him away.

'She never even asked about the whole crazy ladder jumping thing. She must have noticed. Aw hell. Forget it.'

As Hunter thinking ended he began to start drifting off to sleep, while a figure not to far from the alley was checking in.

"I think I found the boy. He progressed further than we thought."

"Good. Just trail him and don't lose him. Most of the team are out on the Sootopolis case. Remember, if you do encounter the boy. Keep him alive. The boss says he might need him for plan Alpha."

"Ok sir. I won't fail again."

* * *

 **So the first chapter. How'd ya like it? Review or pm me. This story is most likely gonna cross with my other two and probably merge. Also wanted to say sorry for how long it's taken me to update my other story's. Gonna try and get out another chapter of legends reborn and this one before I go on vacation in July. I may do another chapter on eeveeution reunion but who knows. Until then peace out.**


End file.
